paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Party Night
PAW Patrol second generation story that belongs to Giulia e Alessia Dash. '' Halloween special :) In Adventure Bay came Halloween and puppies organize the preparations. Between jokes, carving pumpkins, candy and parties, the fun never ends. At Paw Patrol lookout, everyone is happy and have a nice costume to wear during the evening, when it will begin the night party with their friends. Some Border Collie fishing, however, does not seem at all happy. It will not be the only .. This will certainly Zuma and other puppies to worry ... How you will end the big night? "Arf, arf! Ali!" Skye prese una striscia arancione in bocca e si levò in aria per appenderla sopra al maxi schermo grazie al cui Ryder chiama a rapporto i cuccioli per le missioni. Una volta di nuovo a terra, la cucciola di cookcapoo fece una capriola ed esclamò rivolgendosi a Chase, che era rimasto lì ad aiutarla: "Quest'anno sarà ancora più fantastico perché festeggeremo Halloween con le nostre famiglie!" Chase sorrise e guardò la piccola cucciola davanti a lui. "Sì, sarà davvero una festa bellissima, soprattutto perché ci sarai tu." Skye arrossì: "Aww è così dolce Chase, thank you~" Anche lui arrossì e abbassò le orecchie, fino a quando non arrivò Lynda con la testa bassa. Skye se ne accorse subito e gridò felice avanzando verso la piccola border collie. "Ehy Lynda, ti andrebbe di aiutarci con i preparativi per il grande evento di stasera?" Lei rispose con voce fioca: "ah sì... .. la festa di Halloween.. sì certo, .. vi aiuto." Chase e Skye si guardarono con espressione interrogativa. Poi lui sussurrò a lei: "Perché ha quell'espressione triste?" Lei gli disse in un orecchio: Boh, non ho idea. Spero solo che stia bene.." Lynda intanto aveva preso una zucca piccola nella zampa. L' aveva guardata per qualche secondo e poi l'aveva appoggiata in un angolo. Skye stava per chiederle cosa avesse, ma arrivarono Rubble, Rocky e Marshall. "Ciao amici! Come vanno le cose?" riddacchiò il dalmata mentre sgranocchiava un biscotto. Rocky trasportava un carretto con dei dolcetti per la festa e Rubble si trovava dietro di loro che annusava quel fragrante profumo. Skye rispose guardando i tre negli occhi: "A noi bene, ma non a qualcun altro.." Tutti si girarono verso Lynda. Marshall sussurrò piano: "Come mai è accasciata a terra?" Rubble li raggiunse e commentò: "Cavolo, non ha una bella cera." Rocky aggiunse: "Non dovrebbe essere contenta?" "È quello che ci stiamo chiedendo anche noi!" dissero in coro Chase e Skye. "Sapete dov'è Zuma? Forse lui ne sa qualcosa!" Rocky rizzò in piedi: "Prima che io venissi qui l'avevo visto aiutare Ryder e Katie con il tavolo del cibo! Dovevo portare questi dolci da loro, è meglio che vada, così gli dico di venire qui, okay?" Gli altri cuccioli fecero un cenno con la testa dal basso verso l'alto. "Vengo con te Rocky." Disse Rubble all'amico. "Ti ringrazio" rispose il meticcio grigio. Mentre i due si avviavano all'ascensore, Marshall, Skye e Chase provarono ad avvicinarsi a Lynda, ancora sdraiata sul pavimento. La guardarono con aria preoccupata. "Ehy.. Lynda.." le disse Skye "Non trovi che stamattina ci sia proprio un bel sole? Perché non andiamo a fare un gioco tutti insieme?" Marshall provò ad essere convincente: "Sì dai! Possiamo fare quello che preferisci! Se vuoi facciamo un salto alla spiaggia e saluti i tuoi cuccioli e la tua famiglia!" Lynda alzò lentamente la testa. Stava per rispondere "''Okay", ma all'improvviso spalancò gli occhi: "Tesori miei, ARRIVO!" E senza aggiungere altro, si alzò e si diresse velocemente verso l'uscita. I tre cuccioli guardarono la border collie pesca correre via ed esclamarono: "Cosa!!??" (Change scene: Zuma's badge) "Non vedo l'ora che inizi la festa! Sarà uno sballo!" esclamò il labrador cioccolato saltellando intorno a Ryder e Katie. Il ragazzo si sistemò i capelli e disse: "Bene, direi che qua abbiamo finito. La sala è pronta." Katie sorrise: "E comunque hai ragione Zuma, sarà davvero uno sballo!" Disse mentre accarezzava il cucciolo ormai adulto dietro le orecchie. "Scusate ragazzi, ora vado a dare un'occhiata ai miei cuccioli. Dopo andrò anche da Lynda!" I due ragazzi lo salutarono e lui si diresse verso l'ascensore e uscì dal quartier generale. Ryder sorrise: "A Zuma piace davvero tanto quella Mer-Pup." "Eh, sì. Ti ricordi di quando l'avete conosciuta?" disse Katie all'amico. Ryder si mise un braccio dietro alla testa e ricordò di quella volta. "Certo.. ormai è passato un sacco di tempo. Ora lei ha una famiglia e degli amici. Pensa come viveva prima.." "Già.. ha avuto proprio una grande fortuna a incontrarvi. Sarebbe stato terribile se avesse continuato a vivere e sola nel mare per sempre.." rispose la ragazza dai capelli biondi. Ryder annuì e allo stesso tempo pensava a quanto gli faceva pena quella tenera e timida Border Collie, prima che diventasse un membro della PAW Patrol. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Lynda's Universe Category:Second generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Halloween Special Category:Halloween